La canción de ayer sigue sonando fuerte
by kastiyana
Summary: Arthur descubrió que era gay demasiado pronto. Alfred descubrió que le gustaban los hombres un poco tarde. Se habían encontrado ya muchas veces, Arthur ya lo había visto desde lejos, Alfred nunca antes miró en dirección del inglés, pero la última vez que se encontraron, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. USUK - FRANADA, con un poco de FRUK en el pasado.


SUMARY: Arthur descubrió que era gay demasiado pronto. Alfred descubrió que le gustaban los hombres un poco tarde. Se habían encontrado ya muchas veces, Arthur ya lo había visto desde lejos, Alfred nunca antes miró en dirección del inglés, pero la última vez que se encontraron, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. USUK - FRANADA, con un poco de FRUK en el pasado.

NOTA: Feliz 4 de Julio niñas, me alegro de haber tenido listo estoy hoy para celebrar a Alfred. Gracias a myobixhitachiin por su ayuda con el beteo.

 **La canción de ayer sigue sonando fuerte**

Arthur descubrió que era gay demasiado pronto. Fue en primero de primaria, cuando la maestra les dijo que los iba a emparejar para enseñarles a bailar. Comenzó a emparejarlos para la actividad; cuando descubrió que siempre era niño con niña, entonces se dio cuenta de que no había posibilidad, él quería bailar con un niño que había estado mirando. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero le ilusionaba tomarle la mano y salir con él como si fuera su príncipe para que así todos le vieran con envidia. No le dijo a nadie en la escuela, sólo a su mamá en la casa, ella le había dicho que no importaba, que más adelante, si aún quería un príncipe, seguro iba a encontrar uno.

Estuvo hasta tercer grado cultivando en secreto esa admiración por el compañero con cara de príncipe, Arthur lo miraba desde lejos cómo jugaba baseball en el patio y él se quedaba solo con su amiga Elizabeth, con quien jugaban a las magical girls, él hacía de príncipe la mayor parte de las veces, pero a veces ella era el príncipe y lo llevaba de la mano para rescatarlo de los monstruos.

Para quinto año se fue a Inglaterra, estuvo allí hasta sus 15 años, allá no había tenido tiempo de mirar a nadie y eventualmente había de dejado de pensar en ése chico de ojos azules que le había obsesionado en su infancia. Había comenzado a desarrollar su curiosidad intelectual, así que la biblioteca y el club de lectura se habían convertido en su máxima pasión hasta que con los mismos compañeros armaron un club de debate, participaron en un torneo y ganaron, tenía mucha ilusión de seguir compitiendo, pero entonces su padre fue transferido nuevamente y debió volver a Estados Unidos.

La idea de pasar sus dos últimos años en una escuela norteamericana no le era nada seductora. Según había visto en las noticias, solían ser muy violentas y, si las películas eran algún indicador, él, como nerd de los libros, estaba totalmente perdido. No obstante, no tuvo tan mala suerte. Su madre había hecho algo para apaciguar su miedo y buscó la mejor escuela de Raleigh y en función a eso, buscaron una casa; sus buenas notas y currículum de Inglaterra ayudaron y así terminó asistiendo a Raleigh Charter High School que era la segunda mejor escuela del estado de Carolina del Norte y donde afortunadamente había muchos clubs para cultivar sus intereses.

Se hizo amigo rápidamente de un chico japonés y, para alegría suya, Elizabeth estaba allí también. La misma tarde después de su reencuentro fueron a tomar té a un Starbucks y se pusieron al día; ella estaba saliendo con un chico del club de soccer. "Es de Rumania", le había dicho ella, "Al principio no lo soportaba, pero ahora me vuelve loca, en parte porque aún no lo soporto, pero también porque me encanta". Arthur no entendía nada de ese rollo hormonal hasta que aceptó acompañar a su amiga a un partido y barriendo con sus ojos la cancha lo vio. Era el chico de ojos azules, cabello rubio, cara de príncipe. Indudablemente, porque tenía Jones escrito en su camiseta y corría con una banda en el brazo que indicaba que era el capitán del equipo. Arthur siguió su figura con tanta insistencia que de pronto todos los otros jugadores se volvieron formas borrosas y "Mierda", lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Haciendo un amago enorme de fuerza de voluntad, Arthur decidió abrir su Apología de Sócrates y sentarse a leer pretendiendo que había perdido interés en el juego. Es mejor quedar como ñoño que como niñita. Una cosa que le mortificaba era lo pequeña que era la escuela; algo que garantizaba calidad, pero no su salud mental. Iban en el mismo curso en casi todas las asignaturas y Arthur tenía que sentarse en el primer asiento para así ver siempre al profesor y no ver la espalda gloriosa de ese sueño húmedo adolescente que era Alfred Jones. Porque diablos, si antes era un niño bonito, ahora era un joven dolorosamente atractivo, con su metro ochenta y dos, sus bíceps, espalda ancha, piernas de futbolista, melena dorada y ojos azul cielo. En educación física lo había visto sacarse la camiseta un día de verano y Arthur debió concentrar toda su energía en pensar en abuelas arrugadas, bichos y animales muertos para no dejar en evidencia lo mucho que "le alegraba" ver a su compañero de curso mostrando sus abdominales y pectorales. El muy hijo de puta.

Entonces ya sabía que si le gustaba un chico, significaba que era gay. Aunque tal vez no, tenía 16 años, no podía tener certeza de su sexualidad en especial cuando la única fuente de su conjetura era una atracción que venía arrastrando desde la primaria. Pero pasaba el tiempo y estaba cada vez más obsesionado con su compañero, pese a que no habían cruzado palabra, a que era sólo físico y a que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Un día, no obstante, decidió explotar y confesarle a su amiga "Creo que soy gay". La chica había reaccionado con cierta fascinación diciendo, "Lo supuse cuando jugábamos a las Sailor Moon y querías ser Haruka... ¿Pero qué tan seguro estás?"

"No lo sé, un cincuenta por ciento..."

"Te gusta alguien", preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"No, nadie de carne y hueso... Sólo actores, ya sabes", una puta mentira. Al menos era bueno ocultando información.

"Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo".

Y lo averiguaron en el club Limón que estaba en el centro de la Ciudad un sábado de octubre.

Arthur lo recordaba perfectamente. Se habían conseguido identificaciones falsas con Elizabeth y se escaparon a un Club del centro, se tomaron unas cervezas ligeras y comenzaron a bailar, sonaba fuerte la música electrónica y unos metros más allá un tipo rubio, alto de melena ondulada bailaba como si le pagaran para ello, estaba solo, y claramente no necesitaba a nadie para pasarlo bien, pero sus ojos se fijaron en Arthur; eran azules, y el británico se quedó mirando quizá demasiado fijo, porque el tipo sonrió y fue hacia él. Sonaba Some Velvet Morning de Primal Scream. Arthur lo recuerda con precisión, porque muchas noches fantaseó que era Alfred quien se movía en la pista de baile al ritmo de esa canción.

El tipo de la discoteca se acercó a él y comenzó a bailar frente suyo, Arthur estaba un poco adormecido con la cerveza y estaba seguro que sus pasos no eran algo sofisticado ni muy seductor, como los del tipo este. Pero el chico se acercó a él... Mucho, rozando sus caras y por Dios. Era la primera vez que tenía a un hombre tan cerca suyo. Con sus manos tentativamente tocó la cintura del otro y el tipo rozó su cara con él hasta que lo besó. Arthur se quedó paralizado un rato, sólo sus labios se movían con algo de temor hasta que se dió cuenta que aguantaba la respiración y debió recordarse a sí mismo que se suponía estaba bailando. Tardó poco en comprender la lógica de bailar besando a un extraño, luego sus brazos se aferraban a la espalda del extraño y se vio arrinconado contra una pared del antro. No había llegado más allá de un besuqueo, pero Elizabeth no lo dejó de molestar nunca en lo que le quedó de vida.

"Parecías una medusa hambrienta agarrándote a ese tipo, Arthur... Hasta me dio un poco de envidia... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"Que soy un marica con un cien por ciento de seguridad ahora" contestó el británico con una mezcla de alivio y amargura.

"¿Entonces saldrás del closet o algo?"

"No... No quiero, no estoy listo"

"¿Sabes que en nuestra escuela a nadie le importaría verdad? Tenemos el índice de violencia más bajo del Estado y además el club de juventudes feministas no permitiría que te hicieran nada..."

"Lo sé, pero no quiero que miren o me traten distinto... ¿Sabes?" Arthur no sabía cómo explicarse, pensó un rato en silencio, "Creo que si les digo tendrían miedo de... ofenderme, por no ser homofóbicos o me mirarían con lástima o como alguien que hay que... ¿Proteger?, no quiero esa mierda"

Así que prefirió dejarlo todo como estaba, en la escuela llegó a organizar el club de debate, ganó un concurso de ensayos y como consecuencia de ello, le pidieron que hiciera el discurso de graduación, esa fue la única vez que intercambió una o dos palabras con Alfred Jones, que era uno de los del comité de Seniors y que se encargó de hablar con él para pedírselo. El chico se veía incómodo, seguro porque le daba lata hablar con un nerd; así que Arthur fue igual de cortante, respondiendo con frases cortas y aceptando la propuesta.

Al baile fue solamente a acompañar a sus amigos, decidieron no ir en parejas sino en grupo, llegaron los cuatro y bailaron todos juntos en la pista. Era evidente, por la cercanía y contacto físico que Elizabeth y Vladimir andaban juntos, pero no quisieron actuar como pareja para no incomodar a Kiku o Arthur.

La foto también fue grupal y Arthur la guardó enmarcada en su habitación y luego en la sala de su departamento como un agradable recuerdo y una muestra de que el baile de graduación no necesariamente debe ser una instancia de cursilería y clichés de película holliwoodense.

Inesperadamente su discurso fue escuchado en silencio y luego aclamado con un aplauso. Eliza le dijo que no había de qué extrañarse, que él era un miembro respetado del colegio; Arthur siempre había tenido problemas para sentirse adecuado en ese ambiente, pero le creyó a medias cuando vio al Rey del baile, Jones, aplaudiéndole. Imaginaba que era agradable ser notado por él, que le había distraído tanto durante las clases de álgebra y educación física, pero más importante, estaba agradecido de no verlo nunca más.

Se había graduado y el universo extra escolar se abría como un mundo lleno de posibilidades para un joven intelectual y homosexual como él.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Su primera semana en la universidad casi pasa sin incidentes, de no ser porque en la fiesta que organizaron los estudiantes se encontró con una cara conocida. Era el mismo tipo de la discoteca, habían pasado ya tres años, pero era su misma cara e incluso los mismos gestos de coquetería. Arthur había mirado a otro lado, hablando con sus compañeros de generación, cuando lo vio acercarse hacia él.

"Bon soir, petites"

Las chicas del grupo rieron nerviosas y Arthur arrugó su nariz. Lo que faltaba. Un frenchute de mierda. ¡En qué estuvo que se había besuqueado con una rana!

"... Mi nombre es Francois Bonnefoy y soy de segundo, además del delegado del curso de mi generación, dentro de la semana les llegará un instructivo a su correo con información de los beneficios estudiantiles, los grupos y clubes de la carrera y otros datos útiles, si quieren divertirse, deben saber que la persona con la cual deben hablar es conmigo... Bueno, espero que la pasen bien y nos vemos más adelante"

El tipo comenzó a alejarse, Arthur suspiró aliviado al creer que no había sido reconocido, entonces, le cerraron el ojo coquetamente y lo único que el inglés pudo pensar fue. _Mierda_.

Cuando ya la fiesta estaba avanzada y él estaba sentado en un rincón pensando en irse sintió la voz azucarada a su lado diciendo.

"Puede que sea bueno haciéndome el tonto, pero yo nunca olvido una cara, querido"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"¡Oh, la indiferencia!, me rompes el corazón, beau gosse"

"Me aburres, me voy"

Arthur había intentado evitarlo. Pero es difícil estudiando en la misma universidad y estando en el mismo círculo de personas; a veces se encontraban en la biblioteca, otras veces en la cafetería hasta que un día durante el almuerzo, cuando Arthur creía que podía comer solo estudiando con calma la Constitución, le dijeron:

"Te van a hacer analizar ordenanzas y evaluar si son constitucionales o no". El francés se había sentado a su lado con un almuerzo. Arthur frunció el ceño y puso un gesto exageradamente enfurruñado.

"Tus cejas juntas parecen una enorme oruga amarilla, ¿Lo sabías?, deberías dejar de poner esa cara", seguro había intentado sonar coqueto, pero el británico ladró secamente.

"¿Qué carajos quieres, Bonnefoy"

"Ouch, disparando... Nada, sólo quería hablarte, pareces solo y enojado todo el tiempo"

"¿Y?, ¿Es eso problema tuyo?"

"No lo es, pero soy amistoso, y creo que te he visto en alguna salida y que por lo tanto disfrutarías salir de fiesta conmigo, si no fueras tan rabioso".

Arthur había suspirado pesadamente, pero no se negó. Salieron a tomar unos tragos y luego a bailar a un club. Francois era guapo, pero no lo ponía tan nervioso, porque era desagradable y porque sabía que ya se habían besado una vez. No se había extrañado cuando lo agarraron de la cintura para acercarlo, el inglés cerró el resto del tramo y tomó al francés del pelo para besarlo. Desde entonces habían comenzado a enrollarse, discutían cada vez que se veían, se insultaban, se lanzaban cosas y a veces hasta se daban manotazos; pero Arthur pronto se encontró con que cada vez que tenía un problema y Eliza no estaba allí, al único al que le confiaría su vida era a Francois, porque si bien era un promiscuo, al menos era sincero en quien era.

El francés también le había integrado a la vida de las salidas y los rollos pasajeros, lo cual Arthur le agradecía, porque de vez en cuando necesitaba liberar algo de tensión con un desconocido y cuando no encontraba a nadie, Francois resultaba ser muy complaciente.

Habían pasado casi toda su etapa universitaria cultivando su amistad y complicidad, hasta que en uno de sus últimos cursos Francois se había encaprichado con un muchacho canadiense con el que sus estratagemas no surgían efecto.

"Acéptalo, tu galantería barata sólo funciona porque tus víctimas de antemano quieren acostarse contigo..."

"¡Claro que no!, funcionan porque soy irresistible y un artista de la seducción, lo que pasa es que es un chico muy tímido y muy sensible"

"Pues con mayor razón debes dejarlo en paz, maldita rana"

"Oh, non, Vous êtes très cruel, je suis désolé"

Y fue divertido burlarse mientras era gracioso, pero entonces Francois había comenzado a ponerse patético como si realmente estuviese enamorado de ese muchacho. Lo iba a dejar a casa, lo invitaba a comer, lo iba a ver si se enfermaba, estaba al pendiente de sus asuntos, hablaban largas horas por teléfono y luego suspiraba lastimeramente por los rincones. Llegó a estar convencido de que el canadiense nunca le haría caso, hasta que Arthur le zamarreó.

"Te puedes quedar aquí lloriqueando porque ninguna de tus tácticas de galán funciona ó puedes simplemente decirle de una forma simple y directa que lo quieres y que deseas intentar algo serio, como una novedad"

Meses después estaban juntos y tres años después parecían un matrimonio. Arthur siempre era invitado a comer con ellos, pero ya no era lo mismo, Francois no salía con él ni celebraba de la misma forma sus conquistas, sino que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, tanto él como su pareja, lo miraban como si lamentaran que él no llevara la misma vida que ellos. Pero Arthur sabía que no estaba hecho para eso. Desde sus diecinueve años, sólo salía como máximo tres meses con la misma persona; ese tiempo iba variando de acuerdo a qué tan seguido se veían, qué tanto hablaban y qué tan en serio iba el otro.

Si el tipo iba en serio y presionaba con una relación muy personal, se iba en menos de un mes. Si mantenían una relación distante y sin conocimiento íntimo, podían llegar hasta unos tres meses. Como límite, Arthur no soportaba el tedio constante de estar con la misma persona, comenzaba a volverse repetitivo y predecible, ya no se excitaba de la misma forma y por salud mental, se iba. No tenía idea cómo Francois era capaz de soportar tanto tiempo besando a la misma persona, despertando todos los días al lado de la misma cara y viendo siempre los mismos gestos y hábitos.

Aburrido.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con su amigo? Solía ser insaciable. ¿Acaso a él también le pondrían una cadena al cuello? _La monogamia es la muerte_ , sentenció una vez que se despidió de ellos luego de haberlos visto discutir por el color de las cortinas del baño.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"Entonces, estuvimos hablando con mon amour Mathieu"

"Cursi, asco... Qué cosa hablaron", expresó el británico con molestia.

"Creo que deberías intentar tener una cita"

Arthur casi se ahogó con su té. "No, paso; aunque espera... No, sigo pensando que es una mala idea"

"Creo que te ayudaría a relajarte, últimamente estás de un caso tras otro y se nota que duermes mal"

"Y salir con un tipo me ayudará porque..."

"¡Porque el sexo cotidiano es un excelente remedio contra el estrés!"

"¡Fran!", exclamó Matthew escandalizado.

"Eso lo puedo obtener en cualquier bar sin necesidad de pretender ser agradable con alguien", le recordó Arthur.

"Oh, querido, no podrías pretender ser agradable ni aunque pusieras todo tu esfuerzo en ello"

"¿Quieres ver lo agradables que son mi puños, rana?"

"Por favor, haz mi día, rosbif"

Un golpe en la mesa los detuvo. Matthew los miraba con rencor, ignoró a su pareja y se dirigió al inglés. "Personalmente creo que tiene ciertas ventajas, conocer a alguien en profundidad y entender su perspectiva te permite ver la vida de otro modo y sí, es algo anti estrés... Si quiera piénsalo, no te hace bien trabajar desde el amanecer hasta la noche, si nosotros no te perseguimos para salir contigo, saldrías de tu oficina a media noche..."

"O dormirías allí", agregó Francois.

"... Y creo que no estaría mal, vivir un poco, ¿Sabes?"

Matthew era excelente en lo suyo. Malditos psicólogos.

"Entonces, con quien me quieren arreglar una cita..."

"Oh, te encantará, es un compañero de oficina, simpatiquísimo, como yo...", describió Francois con un tono soñador.

"Paso", ladró Arthur.

"Rosbif connard..."

"No es como éste imbécil, es un chico dulce, simpático y hace poco ha descubierto que se siente atraído por los chicos, pero no le ha resultado conocer gente… Así que pensamos que podrían ser... Compatibles", razonó el canadiense.

"¿Estás jugando al alcahuete Matt?, eso es propio de tu novia, estás cayendo bajo, amigo"

"Tal vez, pero ¿Te interesa?"

"¿Está guapo?"

"Está bien supongo..." murmuró Matt indeciso.

"Es un bombón, imagina a mi Matheiu, pero un cacho más alto, con más músculos y piel más morena"

Arthur miró al mentado de forma exagerada y sentenció.

"Creo que le daría..."

"¡Arthur!". Gritó Matthew colorado.

"¡Excelente!, los invitamos a comer a nuestra casa, hacemos una cita doble y si les interesa se pueden juntar ustedes luego, si no, puedes simplemente desaparecer como el hijo de puta que siempre has sido"

"Gracias, ranita, eres muy conocedora de mis hábitos"

+0+0+0+0+0+

El día de la cita, Arthur no hizo nada especial, porque siendo sincero no esperaba nada. Francios trabajaba como asesor legal en una agencia de publicidad; un rubro en el que francamente no tenía un interés. Imaginó a un gerente, ingeniero comercial, a un encargado de marketing o un publicista, diseñador... Eran tantas las opciones y todas parecían sosas. No que su trabajo fuese la cosa más emocionante del mundo, pero él estaba muy orgulloso de ser el miembro más joven de un renombrado buffete de abogados.

Ese día sólo usó un traje color negro y una corbata verde esmeralda, era lo que usualmente llevaba para el trabajo, su cabello rubio y revuelto era lo único que desentonaba con su apariencia supra formal, pero luego de numerosos intentos, sabía que no había fuerza humana capaz de controlarlo. Igual era optimista, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de meterse en las sábanas con un espléndido espécimen masculino y eso no estaba nada mal.

Llegó puntual, como era su costumbre a la casa de la rana, el olor que salía de la cocina era maravilloso. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de sus amigos es que ambos cocinaban divinamente y él siempre estaba bien alimentado. Así que esa noche, si no se llevaba un buen revolcón, al menos conseguiría una buena comida.

Se entretuvo peleando con Francois "Tu cabello luce adorable como siempre" "Y tu pareces una princesa con tus hermosos rizos" "Me tienes envidia" "Por supuesto, siempre quise ser una rana travesti" "Prefiero mis rizos de princesa que tu pelo de vagabundo" "¿Vagabundo?, este traje es Prada, tú vas de hippie al trabajo, rana hippie..." "Prada, bien, aunque la mona se vista de seda..."

El timbre salvó a Matthew de la exasperación.

"Oh, dios, por fin... Hola, Alfred, qué bueno verte"

"Matty, dude, ese olor, deberían abrir un restaurant"

 _Esa voz._

"Alfred, pasa, te estábamos esperando", Francois hizo señas hacia la puerta y Arthur temía darse vuelta a mirar hasta que sus modales lo obligaron.

 _Mierda._

"Tú debes ser el amigo del que me hablaron, Alfred Jones... Espera, ¿Kirkland?"

"Arthur Kirland..." Confirmó el inglés con nerviosismo.

"Dude, esto es raro... ¡Qué coincidencia! Nunca lo hubiese imaginado..."

"El mundo es un pañuelo homosexual" resopló Arthur.

Su ex compañero se rió y estiró la mano para saludarlo, Arthur le devolvió el gesto, pero estaba seguro de que estaba temblando.

"No me digas que ya habían salido antes..." se asustó Matthew.

"No, Mattie, recuerda que nunca he salido con nadie, Kirk... Arthur es un viejo compañero de curso"

"¡Miren qué divertido!", comentó Francois mirando a Arthur de reojo maliciosamente. Si no fuera porque Arthur estaba seguro de nunca haberle contado nada de Alfred Jones, a su amigo de universidad, pensaría que es una broma de mal gusto armada por la rana. Tal vez Eliza... o Kiku, pero él nunca le dijo a nadie. _Fuck_.

"... Ni siquiera éramos parte del mismo grupo, así que en realidad no hablábamos", estaba contando Alfred con una cerveza en la mano.

"Es una gran casualidad entonces...", comentó Matthew poniendo la mesa.

"Pero una buena", contestó Alfred mirando a Arthur de una forma que el inglés no supo identificar. Francois le pegó un codazo e hizo una molesta señal cómplice con sus cejas. Arthur puso un gesto desesperado y suplicante.

La comida transcurrió en una animada conversación de la que Arthur participó dando respuestas cortas y conciliadoras. Francois estaba fascinado y divertidísimo con su reacción. Cuando ya eran las doce, Alfred le ofreció compartir el taxi, Francois celebró la idea y Arthur quiso morirse allí mismo. _Sodding Fuck._

En el camino, Alfred había comentado al principio sobre lo buena que era la comida, sobre la enorme casualidad que era encontrarse de nuevo en esas circunstancias, pero luego se había puesto más o menos serio y preguntó.

"Mira, no quiero que te sientas obligado a salir conmigo sólo porque nuestros amigos nos arreglaron, pero al menos a mí me gustaría volver a verte, pero sólo si quieres, en un ambiente en que te sientas cómodo... ¿Qué me dices?"

Arthur estaba seguro de que estaba colorado hasta las orejas, pero murmuró que sí le gustaría y le dió su número de teléfono. Al llegar a su departamento pensó que se iba a poner a gritar, pero se tomó un trago de whisky al seco y se miró al espejo diciéndose "No tienes 16 años, Arthur Kirkland, tienes veintiocho, eres un abogado exitoso, eres un depredador sexual, no eres el chico confundido y virgen que eras en la escuela, él es nuevo en esto... Tienes la ventaja, esta es tu oportunidad de follarte a tu sueño adolescente..." se sermoneó a sí mismo para tranquilizarse, pero de igual manera quedó más nervioso y durmió a saltos.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

La segunda vez se vieron en un pub Irlandés, Alfred explicó que suponía que Arthur preferiría algo así, más relajado después del trabajo y el inglés secretamente lo agradeció porque no habría sido capaz de soportar la velada sobrio y sin ruido.

Había una banda de música celta tocando, muchas personas conversando y además varias salidas. Tres. Arthur las contó, por si tenía que huir intempestivamente o algo. Se veía un poco inadecuado, él con traje de oficinista y Alfred sólo con camisa celeste y pantalón kaki. Pidieron una tabla de carnes y papas asadas, tomaron unas cervezas belgas, la conversación no fluía a nivel personal, así que Alfred comenzó a comentar acerca de los distintos tipos de cervezas y sus características; Arthur comenzó a hacer preguntas, acerca de las diversas versiones que había del mismo tipo de cerveza, por curiosidad hasta que preguntó.

"¿Cómo diablos sabes tanto de cerveza? ¿A eso te dedicas?, porque la rana me dijo que eran compañeros de trabajo"

"Tengo que saber, porque tengo que conocer el producto que vendo... Verás, yo soy la persona que conoce el producto y a la persona a la que se lo quiero vender, e invento un bonito mensaje para que ellos lo compren, te apuesto que te convencí de comprar la mitad de este bar", expuso Alfred, seguro de lo que decía, hasta con cierta coquetería.

Arthur se rió, un poco avergonzado, pero luego recuperó su sorna usual y contestó.

"En resumen y quitando la poesía eres un jodido publicista ¿O no?"

"Muy bien, me encanta cuando la audiencia entiende el mensaje ¿y?, ¿Qué hace Arthur Kirkland para ganarse la vida?"

"Pues yo soy la persona que defiende a otras personas cuando empresas como para las que tu trabajas les venden un producto que no funciona, entonces yo junto evidencia, los persigo y los hago pagar indemnizaciones cuantiosas...", explicó Arthur con chulería.

"Oh, no, eso no pasará, porque tenemos un asesor legal en la empresa"

"¿Francois?, es una sabandija, yo lo haría añicos".

"Siempre supuse que serías algo así de importante, así que un abogado..."

"No es tan glamoroso como crees"

"Apuesto que sí, al menos luces glamoroso", expresó el americano señalizando la vestimenta del inglés.

"Ah, bueno...", Arthur intentó ocultar su nerviosismo con otro comentario bromista. "Esto es un disfraz, porque verás, algunos de nosotros, debemos ir a trabajar vestidos apropiadamente".

"Oh, ya veo... Apropiadamente es ir de un viejo burgués"

"Definitivamente, apropiado no es ir a la oficina con unos kakis"

"Los kakis son cool, son los nuevos trajes de etiqueta"

"¡Claro que no, no existe tal cosa!, los trajes de etiqueta serán por siempre iguales"

Alfred también se reía y le miraba a los ojos y era como un príncipe contemporáneo con sus ojos azules, sus anteojos delgados, su tono adulto y seguridad. Dios. Arthur se estaba convirtiendo en una niñita.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?, ya sabes, de que te gustan los hombres", preguntó Alfred con un tono sumiso y Arthur entonces comprendió que iban a comenzar a ponerse personales; no era tan grave.

"Desde niño, desde primaria, antes incluso"

"En serio, wow, tipo, eso sí que es conocerse a sí mismo"

"¿No te parece ser demasiado marica haberlo sido siempre?"

"No, para nada, digo yo soy un poco patético, tengo casi treinta años, he tenido novias y he jugado el papel de niño modelo por años y recién me vengo a dar cuenta de que lo que me gusta"

"Peor hubiera sido que te casaras, tuvieras niños y cuando ya fueras un senador republicano te hubieses dado cuenta"

"Todo bien, pero soy demócrata"

"Por supuesto, todo un Capitán América"

"¡Dios, eres insoportable!", exclamó Alfred entre risas. "Haberlo sabido antes..."

"¿Si hubieras sabido antes que era insoportable me habrías dado una paliza en el colegio?"

"No, dude, si hubiera sabido que eres tan gracioso y que eras gay, habría despertado antes, en el colegio"

Arthur de pronto boqueaba sin saber qué decir. Iba a comenzar a tiritar. Era un colegial. Esta situación era una mierda.

"Cuando me mandaron a pedirte que hicieras el discurso intenté que otro lo hiciera, porque estaba muerto de miedo"

"¿Miedo de qué?, creo que eres como diez centímetros más alto y pesabas como veinte kilos más de músculo que yo"

"No es eso, es que... ¿No sabes quién eras?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros y puso un rostro interrogante, sin entender nada.

"Eras Arthur Kirkland, el chico británico con el acento elegante, las palabras rebuscadas, que devoraba libros gordos, ganaba concurso de intelecto y nos hacía sentir como primates a todos... Eras probablemente el chico más inteligente de toda la escuela, eras intimidante..."

"Pero tú eras el capitán del equipo de soccer y eras popular"

"Sí, pero yo no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida y tú... Todos sabíamos que ibas a ser abogado o escritor o político o que ibas a ganar un Nobel"

"Estás siendo ridículo..."

"¡No!, es en serio... Me dabas miedo, tenía miedo de hablar contigo y quedar en ridículo con mis palabras simples"

"¿Y no te da vergüenza ahora?, porque con lo que dices, estás haciendo el ridículo"

Alfred rió de nuevo, tomó su mano encima de la mesa, así de la nada y le dijo.

"Me alegro mucho de que hayas sido tú el amigo de Francois"

Arthur no sabía si remover su mano y salir corriendo o agarrarlo y tumbarlo sobre la mesa para devorarlo vivo.

"Tengo que irme, se está haciendo tarde, pero... La pasé bien, podríamos...". El inglés no sabía qué decir para no sonar como una niñita, menos mal que su acompañante completó la frase.

"¿Nos vemos de nuevo?"

Y habían salido varias veces más después del trabajo; fueron a unos bares, luego a una pizzería y luego a tomar un café, sin mucha gente, sin mucho ruido y Arthur se divertía. A esas alturas había entendido que no hubo atracción de parte del americano y que todo estaba resultando a una amistad divertida y no estaba mal. Tal vez en algún momento irían de cacería juntos a una discoteca y se ayudarían a buscar muchachitos y él tendría algo de acción y se olvidaría del pequeño ataque de nervios que le producía la cercanía con su nuevo amigo.

Francois le había preguntado cómo iban las cosas con el ex compañerito pero Alfred había respondido que no era su tipo y que era recíproco por lo tanto no había nada que contar. El francés no había insistido, así que Arthur asumió que era bueno mintiendo.

Habían ido a algunos bares y de pronto la conversación se volvía personal. "¿Has tenido muchos novios?", "He conocido algunos tipos, pero no he tenido novios...", "O sea que no te comprometes ¿eh?, seguro eres un rompecorazones", "Seguro, porque soy todo un galán es cosa de verme..." "Yo nunca he salido con nadie más que contigo, Arthur", "Pues deberías descargar Grindr y ver que sale", "Nada bueno sale de allí, lo único que hacen es hablar de sexo...", "Ah, veo que has estado sexteando por Grindr...", "Quien no lo ha hecho...", "Yo no necesito hacer eso, cuando quiero un culo, salgo a buscarlo", "¿Viste?, rompe corazones".

Arthur le quiso decir que no era un rompe corazones, porque para eso hacía falta ser atractivo y él solo era un tipo delgado, no muy alto, cejón, de cabello desordenado y tratos bruscos. Para romper corazones había que ser guapo, alto, musculoso y encantador. Como Alfred.

El problema era que Alfred ya no era simplemente el chico guapo de su escuela, al que miraba anhelante sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Era un profesional, bastante bueno y brillante en lo que hacía, era divertido; discutir con él era divertido, siempre tenía respuestas ingeniosas y a veces sabía cómo dejarlo callado o enfurecerlo. Cuando lo hacía, se daba cuenta de que Arthur se estaba indignando en serio y decía aguantando la risa "Perdón, perdón, lo llevé muy lejos... No te vayas, te compro un trago".

Pero también Alfred se viste como un crío, es impuntual, tiene una risa chillona. Es un americano tan, pero tan promedio que bebe mucha soda, come mucho en Mc Donalds y su léxico no es muy nutrido, metiendo la palabra "dude" en cada oración como si fuera un jodido iletrado, y no lo era, porque había egresado de Princeton y eso no lo hace cualquier imbécil; le gusta llevar la contraria en todo, y a veces bebía tanto café que hablaba demasiado rápido y el aroma se impregnaba en toda su piel de modo que cuando hablaba o se acercaba mucho olía a granos tostados y vainilla, y entonces Arthur deseaba tanto besarlo que se le apretaba el pecho y se maldecía por actuar como una niñita de secundaria.

Ya llevaban seis meses en ese tipo de dinámica cuando Francois y Alfred le insistieron que fuera a la fiesta de la empresa; Matthew iría también le dijeron, como si eso fuera argumento suficiente. "Por favor anda, es informal y no quiero tener que estar con mis compañeros de trabajo incluso en una fiesta, prefiero tontear contigo", había dicho el publicista y entonces Arthur se sintió débil y se dijo ¿Por qué carajos no?

Lo hicieron en un pub grande, había un escenario con un micrófono y en cosa de segundos empezó el karaoke y la gente comenzó a hacer el ridículo. Arthur odiaba el karaoke. Pero bueno, Arthur odiaba casi todas las diversiones mundanas que se hacían por deber social. Francois se subió a cantar una horrible canción de tectonic en francés (1) y la gente le aplaudía como si fuera un maldito rockstar.

Arthur lo miraba con vergüenza ajena, para cuando se dio vuelta a mirar a su mesa, se dio cuenta de la mirada maliciosa de Alfred hacia él.

"¿Qué tanto miras?"

"Eres como un viejo amargado, incluso con jeans y camiseta de Pink Floyd, sigues pareciendo un viejo amargado"

"Claro que no, es sólo que ¿No están muy adultos para hacer el loco de esta manera?"

"Jo~, te da vergüenza..."

"No jodas"

"Oh, dude, esto va a ser muy bueno"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Te daré una serenata"

"¡Qué!, ¡No! ¡Qué mierda, Alfred!, no te atrevas"

Pero el muy crío ya iba al escenario y le hablaba al tipo a cargo de la música con el micrófono en la mano y con varias copas de más dijo.

"Hola a todos, pues, esto va para Artie allá, ese, rubio, cejón... Británico, viene conmigo, llevamos saliendo meses, pero él no sabe que son citas"

Francois silbó apreciativamente y aplaudió incitando a la masa. Arthur quería ser tragado por el piso.

"Así que esto va para él" y sonaron unos acordes y, _Oh no, era una jodida canción pop de niñita._

"Lancé una moneda en el pozo, no me preguntes, nunca te lo diré, miré hacia ti mientras caía y ahora estás en mi vida"

La gente comenzó a gritar enloquecida y Matthew agarró al inglés del brazo para que no huyera.

"Hey, acabo de conocerte y esto es loco, pero acá está mi número, así que tal vez llámame... es difícil mirarte a la cara, baby, pero acá está mi número..."

Francis ahora también lo estaba mirando de un modo demasiado condescendiente y Arthur se tapó el rostro con una mano, pero entonces el chico saltó del escenario hacia él y por supuesto, el micrófono debía ser inalámbrico y él estaba acorralado bajo la vista de todos con un espectáculo de boy band a sus pies.

"Antes de que llegaras a mi vida te extrañaba tanto, te extrañaba tanto..."

Cuando acabó y devolvió el micrófono la gente silbaba, pero luego los olvidaron porque otro tonto salió a ridiculizarse, pero Arthur aún no podía dar vuelta la página, porque sus piernas temblaban de nervios, miedo, ansiedad y entonces Alfred tomó su mano, pero él no se atrevía a mirarlo porque... ¡Maldición!

"Qué dices... ¿Te he convencido?"

"¿De qué?", Arthur estaba alarmado, miró alrededor para evitarlo y para cerciorarse de que Francis no estuviera burlándose de él, pero sus amigos estaban en la barra trayendo más tragos y más comida.

"De esto..." dijo Alfred señalando el espacio entre ellos, "¿Puedo besarte?"

"Esa mierda no se pregunta"

¿Es que acaso debía hacerlo todo él? Agarró al estúpido americano de la nuca para besarlo con furia, como lo venía pidiendo a gritos desde hacía unos meses. Era una niñita quinceañera y puede que estuviera un poco colado por Alfred, pero por el momento, no era tan terrible.

+0+0+0+0+0+

NOTA: Hola, esto es mi forma de rellenar el prompt que yo misma generé de hacer a Alfred dando una vergonzosa serenata a Arthur. Alfred juega futbol, soccer, porque ese es el deporte que se juega en la escuela que averigué como la mejor del Estado.

Acá finaliza, espero les guste.

(1)ver de Yelle, la canción A Cause Des Garcons


End file.
